Through the One way Mirrior
by Dreamcollector16
Summary: I'm Anna Jones, psyhic, and i have to protect my friends, my crushes and all of White Chapel...From a army of Garden Gnomes?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, my second! I DON'T OWN MY BABBYSITER IS A VAMPIRE!

* * *

><p>Through the One Way Mirror<p>

Chapter 1

"Hey Ethan, hey Benny," I said with a sigh and a yawn.

"What's up Anna?"

"Oh, I was up all night last night and I got maybe stretching it, 1 hour of sleep."

"Why?"

I looked at Ethan, "I had a dem- oh, I was, ummm, texting?"

That was so far from the truth I thought he would pick that out like a wild flower in the middle of winter.

"Who the heck would text all night long?"

I looked around, "Sarah! I was texting Sarah!"

"Umm, Hi Anna, what-" I glared at her and she knew to go with the flow, "Yeah, we were texting till about, I don't know," she looked at me, I held up 5 fingers behind my back, "5 o'clock this morning!"

Ethan and Benny shared a glance, "I gotta go! Come on Sarah!" I grabbed Sarah and I pulled her down the hallway.

"What's up Anna?"

I took a deep breath once we were far enough away from Ethan and Benny, "I fought a demon last night, and I'm exhausted!"

Sarah thought it over, "I think you, Ethan, and Benny would make an _awesome _team!"

I shook my head, "I'm a psychic, Ethan is a cute guy and Benny is just-just- I don't know what Benny is!"

"Whoa, you just said Ethan was _cute_, is there something I don't know about?"

"Sarah, you are my sister! I tell you everything; I thought I told you about my crush on Ethan?"

"I wish you were my real sister that would be awesome! But, aww, you too should totally go out!"

I blushed, "I would love to, but he would be creped out if he knew I was a psychic!"

Something flashed in Sarah's eyes and I knew she wasn't telling me something…..

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short, i am trying a diffrent type of writing... I also have a fictionpress account...look me up, Dreamcollector<p>

Reveiws are love!


	2. Chapter 2

This one is alittle longer please enjoy! I STILL DON'T OWN MY BABBYSITTER IS A VAMPIRE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Sarah, look at me and tell there isn't something you aren't telling me!"

She looked me straight in the eye and said, "I am not keeping something from you."

I looked deep into her eyes, "You are I can tell, spill it," that's why no one looks me in the eye. I can tell a lie from a mile away.

She sighed and glanced at Ethan he saw us and waved nervously. Sarah looked back at me and I put my hands on my hips, "Fine! Come here."

She pulled me into a janitor closet and just as I went inside I saw Ethan and Benny coming toward us. I closed the door, and leaned on it.

"Okay, tell me."

"Shake on it first, you won't tell anyone and won't freak out."

I nodded and held up my hands like I was about to punch her. She did the same we did our version of the classic "fist bump". Let's just say we got board during Tae-Boe.

I leaned back against the door and Sarah took a breath. I waited for her explanation when the door flew open. I screamed and fell onto the floor; luckily, it wasn't that loud so not many people heard it.

I looked up at Ethan and Benny and I rubbed my aching wrist. I stood up and I fixed my backpack. I continued to rub my wrist as I snapped at Ethan and Benny, "What are you doing!"

"We, ahh, wanted to see what you were doing?"

I glared at them and I saw in their eyes, they were lying, "I know you're lying, but I don't care! I'm goin to the nurse because I think you broke my wrist." I turned and stomped off toward the nurse.

Sarah slapped Ethan and Benny on the arm. They yelp and looked at her as they rubbed there aching arms, "What was that for!" Benny said with a groan.

"I was goin to tell Anna 'bout the sight thing but you guys interrupted us!"

"Why would you tell her?" Ethan said lowering his voice so no one would hear him.

Sarah took a breath, "Cause she's not normal…"

"Yeah, well most of the girls here ain't normal." Benny said with a shrugged, which made Sarah slap him again.

"I mean _our _kind of not normal!"

Ethan and Benny looked at each other, "Oh…"

I placed the ice pack on my wrist and bit my lip in pain. The nurse clicked her tongue and looked at my wrist, "How'd this happen?"

"I tripped on a back pack in the hallway and landed on my wrist."

"Well, it's not broken, just badly sprained so you gotta wear this."

She pulled out a brace and handed it to me, "Wear it for 2 weeks, and you'll be good!"

I smiled, "I have had my share of braces and casts in my life, I know what to do," she blinked and her face reddened a hair.

"Okay," she turned and walked away into her office. I stood up and slipped on the brace. I have broken so many bones I think I might be the world record holder.

I glanced inside it was covered from top to bottom in garden gnomes. I shivered; they always gave me the creeps, as if they were real and staring at me.

I shook my head and opened the door to the school. Ethan was standing there; I looked down and pushed past him. He grabbed my jacket sleeve and pulled me back.

I turned and glared at him, he looked down at my hand, which was gripping onto my backpack so hard it was turning white.

"So?"

I took a breath, "It is badly sprained."

"Oh, that's too bad."

I jumped and looked at Benny, I shook my head and tried to walk away again, but they both grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

I turned around and snapped, "Let me go!"

"No, we need to talk to you!"

I stopped and looked at them, "Fine, but I don't feel like talking!" I turned and raised a hand as I stormed off. The doors slammed shut behind me and all the lights flicked off. I trotted off campus and I saw Sarah walking down the hallway. She saw me and waved me down, I looked away, and I bolted out the front doors of the school. I ran toward the tree by the school and I sat behind it. I put my head in my hands and started to cry.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it took a long time i was busy. REVEIWS ARE LOVE!<p>

DC


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait, life is busy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Annnnnna!"

I groaned and ducked down lower into the brushes around the tree. I left my backpack on the ground back there so they might think I was kidnapped, I don't care, they think I a psycho any way.

I wiped my face and I pulled my knees to my chin. I sniffled and I heard the bushes rustle around me, "Anna! I found you!"

I didn't look up from the ground, I wouldn't show any acknowledgement. Sarah kneeled down in front of me, "Anna, are you okay?"

I looked up at her and snapped, "No, I'm just peachy, the two guys that _aren't _freaked out by me now are, my wrist is killing me, and I have a lot of homework! Life sucks….."

She put a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it off and I stood up. I looked to my backpack and I grabbed it. I threw it on my shoulder and I started to walk.

"Anna wait!"

"What!" I turned and glared into Ethan's face.

"Anna, what is going on?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You won't understand."

He grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

I knew the moment he touched my shoulders a vision was coming.

_Ethan and Benny running through the night carrying something and an evil laughing was behind them. I saw a small shadow carrying something that looked like a knife. A killer gnome?_

I shook my head, "What?"

He looked at me and I saw his eyes were fogged a little, like was about to come out of a vision. I pushed off his hands and I bolted down the street.

I rounded the corner and I ran full force into Benny. He pinned me against the fence and I said, "What is up with you hurting me today!"

"Sorry, I was told to stale you."

I rolled my eyes and I stomped on his foot. He yelped and I ran toward my house.

Once I was inside, I yelled to my mom to not let anyone in for me. I ran up to my room and I slammed my door shut. I dug around in my draw until I found my hunting knife. I hate hunting but I keep it for protection.

I strapped it to my belt, my binoculars, my night vision goggles, and my midnight pretzels. I looked at the clock, it was about 6:30, I was sitting outside the school for three hours.

It got dark around 7, so I should head out now.

I heard the three sets of footsteps, and once my door creaked open I tossed my knife and it stuck in the door frame. I fixed my hoody to cover my belt as I grabbed my knife and I opened my door.

"I'm goin out, if you want to stay, feel free."

"Anna, wait. We need to talk to you."

I held up my knife, "Still need to talk to me now, it's getting dark, I'll be back later."

"Anna, wait!"

I glared at Sarah, "What?"

"You can't do that tonight!"

I nodded, "Yes, yes I can, I do it every night. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Anna, no."

"What do you need to add Benny?"

"What are you even doing?"

"I told you!" Sarah hissed through her sharp teeth.

"You told them!" I practically screamed.

She cringed, "Maybe?"

I groaned and stomped my foot, "How much?"

"All? Except, what you are going to do."

I took a deep long breath, "Fine, I'll goin hunting tonight. You can leave now saying that I am a whack job."

No one moved, I looked at my watch, "I have to go."

I turned and ran down the steps and out to my post.

A little after 9.

"Sssh, this way!" my ears perked up to the sound of Ethan and Benny creeping along the bushes.

I crouched on my branch and I looked down onto the street. I saw Ethan and Benny running down the middle of the street, being followed by a….scarecrow. I hated the things, and my friends, no matter how mad I was at them, were in danger. I gripped my knife, I jumped from the branch, and I landed in the street, which scared the crap out of Ethan and Benny.

I whipped my knife at the scarecrows head and it was cut cleanly off. I flung my rope at it and I had it hog tied in under a minute.

I stepped down on its quivering headless body and put my hands on my hips, "Where did this scarecrow come from?"

"The-old-haunted-farm." Ethan said out of breath.

"How did it become demonized?"

"DO not cast spells there!" Benny said leaning forward to catch his breath.

I stepped off the scarecrow and walked toward them, "Wait, cast spells?"

Ethan slapped him on the arm and I heard a rustling behind me. I turned and before I could register anything, a scarecrow had my knife, but backwards, and whacked me on the back of the head. I fell to the ground and blacked out. _One strong scarecrow._

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Reveiws are love!_

_PEACE OUT!_

_DC_


End file.
